Unofficial Duties
by Dastin
Summary: Being associated with Kakashi Hatake comes with extra responsibility. Somebody should really put a warning label on him. Drabble-ish.


Even in times of peace the hospital was always busy. In fact, it seemed even busier then. It seemed that people were more willing to come in for even simple checkups when they knew shinobi weren't likely to be admitted in pieces. Who'd have thought?

Sakura stayed busier than most of the staff after taking up the role of administrator. When Tsunade retired as Hokage she'd quickly retired from the hospital as well. She still came in during emergencies, and during instructional courses, but for the most part the slug princess was enjoying her retirement.

So, when Sakura was _constantly_ interrupted by utterly _incompetent_ ANBU, she was understandably a bit perturbed.

"Lady Sakura," The masked shinobi began respectfully. Whether this was due to her status as administrator, clan matriarch, or merely an attempt to ingratiate himself was unclear. "Lord Sixth has gone missing again." After all, when you needed a favor from somebody because you _sucked at your job_ , best to be on their good side. Sakura had to remind herself that it wasn't their fault.

Sakura shut her eyes and counted to three in her head as she set her clipboard down. This was getting ridiculous. However, despite her irritation, she did her best not to take it out on Kakashi's ANBU guards. No, that would be reserved for her irresponsible sensei.

"I'll see what I can do."

The relief of the ANBU agent in front of her was obvious even with the mask concealing his face.

It took her nearly an hour to track down the wayward Hokage. Kakashi had stopped spending all his time at the memorial stone after the war, but that only made it more difficult to track him down when he skipped out on his duties. Apparently, just because he had agreed to hold the mantle of Hokage until Naruto was ready didn't mean he was going to make it easy on everybody.

"You need to stop interrupting my work sensei." The wrinkle on her forehead was going to be permanent at this rate. If that happened there'd be hell to pay. Kakashi, perhaps the only human in all of Konoha with the courage to irritate her, didn't even glance up from his book as she approached.

"Just tell the ANBU you can't help them," He flipped a page in his book, an action she _knew_ was done mid conversation just to piss people off. "They can't order you around unless I give them permission to. Something I obviously haven't done." The easy drawl of her sensei drifted from above her as he continued to read.

"You know I can't do that." She ground out as she glared up at him from the ground. The infuriating man was lounging in a tree only a half kilometer from ANBU headquarters. Unfortunately, tracking Kakashi Hatake was nearly impossible. The only two people in Konoha that could were Naruto and Sakura. There was no hiding from a Sage of Naruto's caliber, and Sakura had both the intelligence and familiarity with Kakashi to figure out his whereabouts.

Unfortunately, the ANBU had long since figured out that Sakura was the only member of Team 7 with any sense of propriety. They always approached her first.

"Of course you can," Kakashi finally deigned to glance down at his pink haired former minion. "It's easy enough. Say it with me, 'I'm busy ANBU-san.'" The crinkle around his eye that indicated a smile was out in full force.

"Kakashi-sensei," Her voice was deceptively sweet sounding, but that tone would make even Sasuke Uchiha cautious. "If you don't get back to your office Naruto is going to be wearing that hat much sooner than we anticipated." Somehow Sakura managed to make a smile look threatening. It was probably the way her eyes glowed with violence. Naruto claimed it was an ability women were born with.

"That actually seems like a great solution to both our problems." The copy-nin responded pleasantly, acting as if he didn't catch the implied threat. The glib bastard's eyes were focused on the pages of Icha Icha again.

Sakura released an exasperated sigh, hands on her hips in a position that was becoming more familiar than any fighting stance she'd ever learned.

"You could at least let the ANBU follow you," She negotiated instead. Sakura just didn't have the energy to throw Kakashi back to the tower today. "It isn't like they care if you're being productive. Their job is to guard you, so let them do their job so I can do mine." The ANBU were charged with protecting the Hokage, not to keep him on task. Nobody in all the elemental nations was foolish enough to accept that job.

"Ah, but then they'd be forced to watch me enjoy Jiraiya-sama's fine literature." He ignored Sakura's scoff. "They can't read on duty," Again, he ignored her muttered ' _never stopped you'_ and continued with feigned sympathy. "and I'd feel just terrible. Like eating steak in front of a starving man. Surely you understand." Kakashi Hatake could make a saint lose all patience with very little effort. In fact, it seemed to be a point of pride for the Sixth Hokage.

Sakura rolled her eyes but couldn't help the fond smile from creeping onto her face. Tsunade had hoped that the mantle of Hokage would settle the flighty man down. Kakashi was eccentric, but had always performed his duties in the past. They should have known better. The former Sharingan wielder was only responsible when he deemed it absolutely necessary. The operative word being 'absolutely.'

At the very least, it was nice to know that in a rapidly changing world there would always be one constant. For better or worse. The kunoichi shook her head, wondering when Kakashi's idiosyncrasies had become endearing in some completely exasperating way. Between Naruto and Kakashi she was beginning to question her own sanity.

"Get back to your office you perv." The fondness in her voice obvious as she turned around and began back towards the hospital. She really needed to get back to work.

"As you command Lady Uchiha." He teased before she heard the telltale whoosh of shunshin. Did that man just _walk_ anywhere? Kakashi liked to cause mischief, not unlike Naruto really, but she knew he'd go back to his office. At least for today.

Not even the Sixth Hokage was crazy enough to test Sakura Uchiha's temper twice.


End file.
